Ginny Y Colin v02
by Ranpichan
Summary: Las repercusiones de algo que en un pincipio es.. absurdo, pueden ser muy grandes.. y bonitas. Ay que ver que manera de quererse, que manera! Humor negro


NDLA --------------------------  
  
NO soy JR K ROWLING! Bla bla blah, ya sabéis, no? Vale!!! A ver si os gusta!! Para escribirlo e basé en una situación parecida en mi vida.  
  
--------------------------  
  
*** 1- Todo por un accidente.  
  
Clapa, clappa, clappa, clappa..... Los pasos resonaban por el largo corredor que a las mazmorras.  
  
Troco, troco, troco, troco.... El sonido que bajaba con el eco de la escalera de piedra, casi retumbaba en todos los cimientos del castillo, que ahora parecía vacío. Siempre acompañaba esa asquerosa sensación a los que llegan tarde???  
  
clap-trop-clap-trop-cla-ñiiiii~~~~~~ BLAF!!! AAAAAAAAAY!!! -Lo siento!!! - Buaf... me sangra la nariz... me sangra la nariz....... - JO!! Lo siento!! Te he hecho daño?? - Que me sangra la nariz.. pero no me duele.... - A ver??? - Ah, tonto, no me la toques!! - Decías que no te dolía.... -hubo algo que les hizo callar por un momento. Algo superior a ellos, un extraño sentimiento, que les llevó a actuar a la vez.... - MIERDA, MIRA LA HORA QUE ES!!! SNAPE ME VA A MATAR!! BUENO, A LO DOS!! JODER, VAMOS!!!  
  
Claspas claspas, claspas, claspas.. Lo sonidos de los dos estudiantes corriendo al unísono, ante un retraso de unos 20 minutos..... Cómo se lo explicarían a Snape?  
  
***  
  
Sumando al tiempo perdido en el golpe, el tiempo perdidos por los pasillos de Hogwarts gracias a cierto poltergeist, llegaron al aula de pociones con un retraso de 25 minutos. Colin abrió sigilosamente la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Pero el sonido inconfundible de una voz, le bloqueó abriendo de una sola la puerta, y pegándole un codazo involuntario a su compañera.  
  
- SERÁ POSIBLE!! QUIENES SOIS!!?? AH, VOSOTROS!! QUE OS HABÉIS CREÍDO!! 20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!! - AAAAAAAAAAH!!! - Gritó Ginny a causa del codazo en la sangrante nariz por el susto. - No se ponga a llorar, jovencita Weasley! Vamos, los dos, id a vuestros asientos! AHORA!! - Pero es que se ha roto la nariz, profesor.. hm... voy a hacerla una foto.... - PERO QUE OS HE DICHO!! OTROS 5 PUNTOS MENOS! - Colin, la vena... la vena.... - susurró Ginny a su compañero, apretándose la nariz, y empapándose la mano de sangre - Se esta cabreando.... - De acuerdo, señor. Vamos, Ginny...  
  
Los Slytherin estaba muertos de risa, a su lado de la clase. Algo muy común. Colin parecía más calmado, pero ahora Ginny se estaba poniendo histérica. No había visto la sangre en sus manos. Sabía que le sangraba, pero no tanto. Parecía un surtidor. Cuando al final llegó a su sitio en el pupitre, estaba temblando, manchándose dramáticamente de sangre a túnica del uniforme, ante la mirada asustada de sus compañeros de casa. Prefirió agachar la cabeza para no llamar más la atención, aunque eso era casi peor. El profesor se había dado cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada, hasta que ella levantó la mano limpia...  
  
- Profesor... - gimoteó - puedo ir a la enfermería? Me... mi nariz... - Ya me he dado cuenta de lo que le ocurre a su nariz señorita Weasley. Es más que obvio. - sonrió disfrutando del sentimiento de vergüenza que había generado en su alumna.- Pero me temo que no va a poder ir ahora. - Pero si faltan solo 5 minutos para que acabe la clase.... - volvió a hablar ella, incrementando su disimulada histeria por segundos. - Y qué me dice de los minutos que ha perdido al comienzo? Esta clase, aunque muchos así no lo crean es importante. A ver, cómo cree usted que su madre ha conseguido el producto para limpiar sus accidentes nocturnos?? - Yo no me meo en la cama!!!...-dijo ella, poniéndose aún más roja, tanto como su pelo, o como la sangre que manaba a borbotones de su nariz, y ya manchaba el pupitre y el suelo. - Me duele mucho, profesor!!! - Los de Slytherin se reían de nuevo con aquel arrogante tono de voz, y lo estaban empeorando. - Entonces yo mismo le acompañare al final de clase. No se atreva a interrumpirme otra vez, o van a acabar con un total de 30 puntos menos para su casa.  
  
Por un mínimo momento, en lo que a Ginny se le bajó el rubor, reinó otra vez la tranquilidad y Severus siguió explicando.  
  
- Pero profesor... -habló entonces Colin - es que está muy pálida. - Ginny abrió aún más los ojos, y se miró la mano que aún estaba más o menos.. limpia, excepto por un coágulo muy gordo que tenía pegado. Empezó a marearse. - No creo que se desangre, en ese pelo debe tener reservas suficientes. Será peligroso cuando se quede rubia. - Los alumnos de Slytherin reían como imbéciles, ante el comentario de su jefe de casa. Algunas hasta repetían el chiste. - Es que.... -PLOF!! Ginny se desplomó sobre el pupitre, golpeando aun más su nariz, pero ella ya no lo sintió. - Lo ve!, lo ve!! - se levantó Colin en su pupitre señalándola - se lo dije!!! - No creo que... sea tan alarman... - En verdad nunca le había pasado nada parecido en una clase, y se había quedado en blanco. - Me está pringando!!! - gritó una compañera de Ginny que se sentaba a su lado. - Negligencia, negligencia! - gritó otro alumno de Gryffindor. - CHOP!! -sonó la cámara de Colin haciendo una foto al panorama. - Le están dando espasmos... -Profesor, profesor.... profesor... bla bla bla bla bla bla..... - Snape se estaba mareando entre el barullo de voces de los de Gryffndor y las risas de los de Slytherin. - BASTA YA!!! CREEVEY, VAMOS, LOS DOS LA LLEVAREMOS A ENFERMERÍA. Los demás, ya recibirán un comunicado en sus respectivas salas comunes para ver cuando recuperaremos esta clase!! - No vale, nosotros si hemos estado todo el tiempo.... joo.... -se oían las quejas en toda la clase. - La de hoy queda suspendida!! - Pero si ya es la hora, este es el final!! - dijo alguien - Da igual, yo que sé! MARCHAOS!!! - Ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí. Era la primera vez que una clase se le había escapado por completo del control. Ni en sus primeros días le había ocurrido algo parecido. Observó a todo el resto de alumnos que estaba mudo, y los que rodeaban a la niña inconsciente, que estaban a punto e llorar algunos, y otros empezaban también a temblar. Colin estaba de pie, observando con la boca abierta a Ginny. - QUE OS MARCHEEEEEEEEIS!!!!! - la voz sonó como un rugido, y algunas chicas y un par de chicos de las dos casas, empezaron a llorar, como desilusionados. Salieron todos menos los aludidos, Colin y Ginny. (También porque ella no podía hacer nada).  
  
Al final quedaron solos los tres. El adulto se masajeó las sienes, para tranquilizarse. Miró a los jóvenes Gryffindor. Ante la sorpresa de Colin, que esperaba que se lo mandase a él, se acercó a la niña, y la incorporó con cuidado. Tenía toda la cara llena de sangre, y se notaba que le costaba respirar, pues tenía la boca abierta, y se debía estar tragando la sangre. La cogió en brazos, y habló. - Por favor, Colin, abre la puerta de clase. - Si.. profesor... - estaba un poco perdido, pero se limitó a hacer lo que el profesor le pidió. - Por favor, te agradecería que fueses por delante mía ayudándome a despejar el paso, ya sabes, no? - Abriendo puertas y demás??? - Miró que el profesor asentía. - Tiene gracia, no? - comentó, alzando la voz para que Colin le oyese en la distancia - Esta niña parece quedarse inconsciente cada año... - S... sí.... - Nunca había visto al profesor sonriendo de esa manera, y le parecía muy extraño. Aprovechó que hubo bajado la cabeza, para tomar una foto furtiva. Si bien por extraña, era una imagen, a la opinión del alumno, muy bonita. Tuvo la ilusión de ver a una persona distinta en el profesor al que todos parecían temer. Por suerte, éste no se enteró de lo que hacía el alumno, pues observaba el estado de la niña. - Maldición, hay que darse prisa, vamos, Creevey, por aquí. - Se había acercado a un cuadro de un paisaje donde pacía un unicornio acompañado de una bella maga.- Toca el marco con tu varita y di Carpe Diem. Corre!! - Carpe Diem!! - casi gritó el, y vio cómo el marco giraba en la pared. - Entra, y aparta el tapiz, por favor. Yo te sigo, vamos. Pero corre!! Avisa a la señora Pomfrey!  
  
Corrió cuanto pudo, y busco a la enfermera. El profesor Snape apareció corriendo con la alumna en los brazos, y una notable cara de preocupación. - Que tenemos por aquí, Severus? Oh, dios mío... - Lo siento, Poppy, he tardado muchísimo, ha sido culpa mía. - Dios mío, casi no respira!! Cómo ha tardado tanto? - Ya se lo dije... yo... - Eh tu joven, haz el favor de abrir las sábanas de esa camilla. - Voy! - miró a Ginny mientras lo hacía. Estaba casi tan pálida o más que el mismo color de las sábanas. Pero su cara estaba tan llena de sangre que era irreconocible. - Ya.. está.... - se perdió en la conversación de los dos adultos. - Habrá que avisar a sus hermanos. Creo que esta muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre.... - Si, ya me ocupo yo... - Cómo se lo habrá hecho.... - sintió una mirada punzante sobre él. - Ha sido por mi culpa.... la di con una de las puertas del pasillo cuando salí de la escalera a él, y le di en la nariz, y luego sin querer al legar a clase la di de nuevo... Sin querer, y... luego al desplomarse sobre el pupitre se dio de nuevo... - Es que llegaron tarde.....-comentó Severus a la enfermera. - Ya veo.. - Y ahora está así por mi culpa..... - se echó a llorar, por la gran preocupación. Y si le quedaban graves repercusiones por su culpa?? Le odiarían todos... le expulsarían, seria una vergüenza... y habría perjudicado a otra persona... - Lo siento!!!!!! 


End file.
